


all in all, we've got the whole world in our hands

by orphan_account



Series: works that the author may never finish [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Connor is also a crime lord of sorts, Dan's a singer at Tyler's night club, M/M, Organized Crime, Phil Lester is a Crime Lord, atleast i tried, dodie is really only mention occasionally, first phanfic I've ever written, friend told me the summary seemed kinda stalkery- there is no stalking or any of that in this fic, i don't know jack shit about crime so, i don't know what im doing, i use a lot of troye songs in this, ive been in the fandom for 3 or 4 yrs so characterization should be right, might not expand on this, these tags are a mess, this was just a prompt my friend gave me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Phil Lester is a crime lord who gets whatever he wants.Dan Howell is a fiery singer/waiter at Phil's new favourite night club, Velvet Vogue, who's caught his eyes.Phil's determined to get him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: works that the author may never finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666480
Kudos: 6





	all in all, we've got the whole world in our hands

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah so this is my first phan fic, as the tags state. please don't be to mean?

"Don't you wanna see a man up close, a phoenix in the fire," Dan croons into the microphone, the patrons around him listening intently. "So, kiss me on the mouth and set me free but, please don't bite." He finishes off his set with a hand flourish, a bow, and a kiss blowed to the audience. 

"Oi, I caught it" Someone announces from one of the tables under the stage. Dan laughs and goes to the backroom to talk with PJ a bit before his shift.

"Howell," PJ says when Dan enters the room. PJ is still in the 1920's-esque suit he was in during his set. "Lig-Liguori," Dan responds, flopping down on the dusty brown couch opposite PJ, though he probably shouldn't.

PJ, voicing his thoughts (and avoiding Dan _nearly_ pronouncing his name wrong) says," you probably shouldn't sit on that mate. No telling what type of bacteria that thing has." Grimacing, Dan stands up.

Then, Tyler, the owner of Velvet Vogue, walks in. "Guys, there's a problem," he says, very fast. Tyler always talks fast. This generally causes Dan to not understand what he's saying. 

"We do," PJ, who is much better at understanding Tyler, asks.

"Yes, we do. Phil Lester is in the building. Right now. This is not a drill." At first, Dan doesn't get it. But, then, he does.

" _The_ Phil Lester?! The one who's a big time gangster? That Phil Lester?" Dan asks, because, y'know, he's got to be sure. He's pretty sure Phil Lester is a common name.

"No, Dan. The Phil Lester that bakes with his lover on Saturday mornings while humming along to classical musical while also being generally just. Unintimidating! Of course that Phil Lester, you daft idiot." Chris Kendall, the bartender, who's appeared basically out of nowhere, says.

"Isn't that a bit of a contraction, or summat?" PJ asks. When he sees Chris, Dan, and Tyler's look of confusion, he elaborates further. "I mean, 'daft idiot' is a bit kind of like double not, no?"

"Oh," Chris, Dan, and Tyler all say at the same time.

"Now, back to the problem at hand. Phil Lester. Here." Tyler speed-says. "What are we supposed to do about that fact, Ty?" Chris asks, shrugging his shoulders."Just. Don't say anything to offended him and, I don't know. Don't tell him 'no', unless he's doing something you are absolutely not comfortable with. Kinda really very scary kingpin, or not, no means no." 

"So, does this mean my break is over?" Dan asked, because this is a very important thing to know. Top priority. He was planning on taking a quick walk, maybe get a bag of crisps. "Your break was over two minutes ago, Daniel."

Oh. Well, then. Back to work.

-|-

Thankfully, Dan has yet to come across the infamous Phil Lester. He's fetched drinks for the usual people that he normally does, though he does notice some new faces. He hopes they're here for job applications. PJ, Chris and Co. have gotten kind of annoying recently. Except, maybe, Troye. Because Troye is a very awesome person who listens to Dan's woes _and_ writes songs for him.

It's when he's halfway done with his shift when the inevitable happens. Phil Lester is sitting in his section and, apparently, wants a House Burger with Cheese and a Cola. Since when _was_ Phil Lester in his section, anyway? Last time he checked, Phil Lester was in Artemis and Arrow's section. _Did he move? Just to get in my section?_ Dan thinks then, deciding that that was just a really stupid thing to think, promptly erases that thought from his brian.

"Oi, love." Phil Lester, who is right in front of him, says, snapping Dan back to reality. "Yes." Phil Lester looks to his buddy, who seems to be Connor Franta, Dan can't really tell in this light and asks," Well, Con, what do you want? Don't leave the poor boy standing here."

So, this person _was_ Connor Franta. "Oh, uh. I just want a, uh. Basket of fries." Which is weird, but. Okay.

"Alrighty, then. Your order, if Anthony is actually in the kitchen, should be ready in twenty or so minutes." Phil Lester and Connor Franta nod and go back to their conversation. Then, just as Dan is halfway to the kitchen, he hears Phil Lester yell something that sounds vaguely like "come back over here", or something. Dan can't tell, what with all the clapping that is happening right now. _Must be Dodie's set._

"Yeah," he asks once he's back at the table. Phil Lester and Connor Franta share a very meaningful seeming look and, then, Phil Lester, who has now turned away from Connor Franta, says," nothing, not really. Was just wondering when your shift ends." Dan just, kinda stares for a second because, why on Earth would _Phil Lester_ want to know when his shift ends? Then, realising that not responding to him is probably something that might offend Phil Lester, stammers out," Around, around one." And Phil Lester nods and doesn't say anything else.

When Dan walks away, the only person that stops him is Troye. " Dan, hey! I have a new song for you! It doesn't have a title, or is even finished yet, but I think you'll like it."

"Sing it for me?" Dan asks.

"Uh, sure. Just, give me a sec." Troye ruffles through his pants pocket, attempting to find the piece of paper he wrote the new song on. "Found it! Okay. Uh, _my youth, my youth is yours. Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours. Runaway now and forevermore._ "

There are two things Dan Howell does not understand about Troye Sivan. One, where on Earth _does_ he get his inspiration from and two, why doesn't he just sing the songs himself? It's not like he has a bad voice, or anything. In fact, his voice is pretty damn awesome. 

"Yeah, Troye. That's really good. Can't wait till you finish it!" Dan says as he walks away, remembering that he has a job to do.

But, you know what's not really good? (or, at least, not the very best of things to happen) When Dan's shift ends, Phil Lester is there. 

Waiting for him.


End file.
